The Adventures Of Ranger Mason, Woodruff, Family And Friends
by danparker
Summary: Here is a story about Ranger Mason from Mother Of All Battles, and her husband, Woodruff from A Sappy Ending. Also featuring their daughter, Natalie. And two former Pokemon Trainers, Hilary and Isabel.
1. Two Young Rangers

Two Young Rangers

It was a nice sunny Saturday in Silver Town. In a small house, a little girl had just woken up. She looked out of the window. "Today is a nice day," she thought.

Next she did was to go to her parents room and wake them up. She opened the door to see that her parents are still asleep. "Mom, Dad," said the young girl, "Wake up!"

The man's name is Woodruff and the woman's name is Mason. 12 years ago, Mason and Woodruff got married, and they had a 9-year-old daughter name Natalie. Natalie decided to wake Mason up.

She ran towards her and she began to rock her back and forth a little bit. "Mom!" said Natalie again, "Mom! Come on! Time to wake up!" "All right, Natalie," groaned Mason, waking up.

"Good morning," smiled Natalie. "Morning, Natalie," said Mason. Next, Natalie tried to wake up her father. "Dad!" said Natalie, "Wake up!" "Hold on," said Mason, "I'll wake him up now. Come on, wake up now, Woodruff."

Eventually, he woke up. "Good morning," said Mason. "Morning, honey," groaned Woodruff, "Natalie woke you up again?" "Yeah," replied Mason. "And mom," said Natalie, "Your Croconaw is here, too." That's when the Croconaw jumped on the bed.

"All right," said Mason, "Good morning, Croconaw." "So, mom," said Natalie, "So, I hear that today, there are two Pokemon trainers coming to visit?"

"Well," said Mason, "Almost. I'll tell you more about it as soon as I get up." "Okay," smiled Natalie. So everyone got up and got prepared for the day.

Two months passed since the Pokemon Poacher Brothers kidnapping incident. Since then, things have been going smooth for the family.

The family sat down for breakfast after they got dressed for the day.

At that time, two young girls were dropped off at the house. The parents said good luck to the two girls and left.

One of the two girls names was Hilary. She had shiny black hair and she has an Eevee. The other girl's name is Isabel. She has brown hair, wears glasses, and she has a Furret.

Hilary and Isabel are best friends. They used to be Pokemon trainers. Now they want to become preserve rangers. They were looking forward to their first day of their Pokemon ranger training for the Pokemon preserve at Mt. Silver.

Isabel was excited. "Oh wow!" said Isabel, "I can't wait for this Pokemon Ranger training class!" "Now remember," said Hilary, "This woman is really serious on Pokemon."

"I know," said Isabel, "But you should remind yourself." "Oh," said Hilary, "I am reminding myself." "Sure hope you can remind yourself," Isabel thought.

The moment Isabel rang the doorbell, Natalie opened the door. "Hello," Isabel said. "Yes, you must be the daughter of." Before Isabel could finish her sentence, Hilary picked up Natalie and hugged her.

"You're the daughter of our ranger teacher!" said Hilary, "I can't believe that I'm meeting you for the first time!" Hilary went a little bit crazy with hugging Natalie.

Natalie responded, "Mrs. Lady, you're trying to squeeze me!" Hilary realized this mistake of hers, "Oh right, sorry." And she put Natalie down. "And who do you think I am?" asked Natalie.

"You were acting like she's a famous person," Isabel told Hilary. "Oh," said Hilary. "Mom!" Natalie called out, "There are two girls at the door!"

"All right," Mason replied, "I'm coming!" Soon enough, Mason showed up at the front door. "Welcome, Hilary and Isabel," said Mason, "I've been expecting you two."

"You're Mason," said Isabel. "It's nice to meet you," said Hilary, "And I met your daughter." "Yeah," said Natalie, "You did." "Well," said Mason, "Come on in then."

So, they all went into the living room. "So, mom," said Natalie, "These are the two Pokemon trainers you were waiting for?" "Yes," replied Mason, "Well, they used to be Pokemon trainers."

"So, they're retired then?" asked Natalie. "Well," answered Isabel, "Something like that." "Natalie," said Mason, "Hilary and Isabel want to help me out at the Pokemon preserve."

"Oh," said Natalie, "I understand." "And, Natalie," continued Mason, "I am going to train these girls to be rangers like me." "Okay mom," said Natalie, "That's what you're going to do today. I wish you good luck on that."

Just then, Woodruff came into the room. "Hey, honey," he said, "I see that our guest are here." "Yes," said Mason, "And can you watch Natalie while I'm gone today?" "Yes, I will," he replied, "But wanna talk for a while? By ourselves?"

"Sure," said Mason. And so they did. About 5 minutes passed. Natalie decided to give Hilary and Isabel some advice. "Now remember," said Natalie, "My mom is really tough."

"I know," said Hilary. "Also," continued Natalie, "She takes her job very seriously. So you better take your jobs seriously, too." "All right," said Hilary.

Just then, Mason showed up, ready to go. "Okay, now we're ready," said Mason and she also got her Croconaw with her. "Good bye," said Woodruff, ans he kissed Mason on her cheek.

"I love you, Woodruff," said Mason. She turned to Natalie and said, "You be good to your father. I love you." "Love you, too, mom," replied Natalie.

After that, Mason, her Croconaw, Hilary and Isabel left. Woodruff was in charge of taking care of Natalie. "So what to do now?" he asked Natalie. "Uh, go out for the day?" replied Natalie.

"Good idea," Woodruff, "But where do you want to go?" "Well," said Natalie, "How about the nearby forest?" "All right," said Woodruff. And they left together to go to the forest.

Meanwhile, Mason, Hilary, and Isabel finally reached the Pokemon preserve. "Okay, we're here," said Mason. Hilary and Isabel were amazed.

"Wow!" exclaimed Isabel, "I've never seen so many Pokemons!" "Yes," said Mason, "Things have improved in the past 2 months. Ever since we got rid of those poachers."

"Yeah," said Isabel, "I know that story." "Okay, now lets get training," said Mason, "We have a lot to cover today." "Oh boy!," said Isabel and Hilary together. And now, they're going to start their Pokemon ranger training.


	2. The First Day

The First Day

Hilary and Isabel were two young girls who wanted to be preserve rangers in the silver mountain region. They used to be Pokemon trainers. "Okay," said Hilary, "Let's do this!" Hilary and Isabel were both ready to get started.

"So," said Mason, "You two are ready?" "Sure," said Isabel. "So I see you got a smooth running place," said Hilary. "Do you run this place by yourself?" asked Isabel.

"Not really," said Mason, "There are other rangers helping me out, too." "I see," replied Isabel. "And now," continued Mason, "You two will become the newest additions."

"So let's go," said Hilary. "Okay," said Mason, "But first, let me get you two registered." So she did. Hilary and Isabel waited in a room. They were talking about what they were going to do today.

But Hilary to give her best friend Isabel advice. "Okay," said Hilary, "We wanted to be Pokemon preserve ranger for about 4 years, after we decided to go on our last Pokemon journey."

"Yep," Isabel agreed. "Now this requires hard training for the both of us," Hilary went on, "This women will help us become preserve rangers, but we must pay attention to her, or else." Isabel agreed.

That's when Mason came back. "You two are registered," she told them. "Okay," said Hilary, "Here we go." And she took a deep breath. "Let's go," said Isabel.

First, they let out their Pokemon to play, and then Mason took them to a room that was arranged to become a classroom.

"I guess we'll be staring here, right?" asked Hilary. "Yes," said Mason, "So let's get started." "Yes!" shouted Hilary. "All right," smiled Mason, "settle down."

"Sorry," said Hilary. "Now," said Mason, "Let's begin." And so they did. After the class, Hilary and Isabel decided to go on their break at 12:00 PM.

"Okay," said Hilary, "I told you that Mason is serious about this." "I know," said Isabel.

"So we're not going to dilly-dally anymore and start listening to her. And understand what it take to take care of all the Pokemon here. Understand?" "Yes," said Isabel.

"One more thing," said Hilary, "Do not get her angry. It's the last thing we want to do and I don't want to think about what happens if we do."

"Yes," said Isabel. "I am not going to say what it sound like," said Hilary. "Yeah," said Isabel, "Uh, didn't you told me about this yesterday? And before we came here?"

"Yes," answered Hilary. "Okay, then," said Isabel. After 45 minutes, Mason called the two girls back. "Okay," she said, "Now, we're going to the preserve area."

"Now there shall we go," said Hilary. "Now stay with me and don't get too close to any Pokemon." And so they headed towards the preserve area. But the, Hilary began to doze off.

Then she was next to a large Ursaring. "Hello," she said to it. The Ursaing roared at her. "Yikes!" she cried and attempted to get away from it. But the Ursaring used it's focus punch and send Hilary flying.

All her Eevee did was watch the situation. Meanwhile, Mason and Isabel came across an Kangaskhan who looked badly injured.

Isabel approached the injured Kangaskhan, she got out her Pokemon first aid kit and quickly bandaged the Kangashkan. Mason was impressed.

"That Kangaskhan will be better in a couple of days," she said. Isabel smiled.

"Hey," said Mason, "Where is Hilary anyway?" They heard a scream. They turned to find Hilary falling from the sky and landing right into the ground.

"Hello," she said, "Can somebody help me back on my feet?" Isabel soon helped Hilary back up. "Thanks," said Hilary. Mason looked at her and sighed.

"You need a lot of work," she said, "But Isabel, you are great." "Thanks," said Isabel. "What a goof-up," groaned Hilary to herself.

At 3:30 pm, it was time for Hilary and Isabel to go home. Mason dropped the two girls off at their homes. But however, after that, they decided to meet up with each other again.

Mason got back home. Woodruff and Natalie were already home by the time she returned. "Hey, honey," said Woodruff, "How was your day?" "It was an okay day," answered Mason, "As well as good for the two girls that I trained."

"Hey, mom," said Natalie, "Glad to see you home!" "Hey, Natalie," said Mason, "How did you go with your father?" "It was okay," answered Natalie. "That's good, darling," said Mason,.

Meanwhile, Hilary and Isabel were talking about their day so far. "Well, I am a preserve ranger in-training and you're not getting on a good start," said Isabel.

"Ugh," groaned Hilary, "I like Mason. I think she is good." "But she says you need a lot of work," said Isabel, "You see-" "Don't remind me," groaned Hilary.


	3. The Ice Storm

The Ice Storm

It was a several hours later after Hilary and Isabel started their course. They were both hanging out in a small park and were both talking about their day.

"That was fun," said Hilary, "Except for getting into a situation." "Yeah, I don't know how you fall from the sky," said Isabel, "You do need a lot of work."

"Hey," said Hilary, "I got off to a faulty start, and the reason I fell from the sky is that I ran into an Ursaring, which was not in a really good mood."

"That and you were more prepared for dinner," said Isabel. "Yeah," replied Hilary, "It's just a minor mistake." "Well," said Isabel, "Live and learn."

"But," said Hilary, trying to think of something to say, "Before today, I haven't had a mishap. Ever!" "Oh yeah, Hilary," asked Isabel, "Hilary, what about the time you put your hand in that mouse trap about 5 years ago?"

"Hey, I have no idea that was there and why it was there," said Hilary. "Yeah, I admit," replied Isabel, "I didn't know why that thing was there anyway." Just then, they heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, Isabel," called a voice. Hilary and Isabel turned to find Natalie. "Hello, little girl," said Isabel. "Why didn't you call my name?" asked Hilary. "I keep forgetting," answered Natalie.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Isabel. "My mom decide to take me out to dinner tonight," answered Natalie, "However, she is talking to one of her friends right now, so she told me that I could walk around here by myself.

And then, I saw you two chattering over here." "Oh," said Isabel. "I know that my mom is training you two," said Natalie. "Yeah," replied Hilary, "That is true."

"I heard that you got into trouble, Hilary, you girl," Natalie said to Hilary. "Yeah," replied Hilary, "It's true." "All right," said Natalie, "So, are you really up for the task?"

"Okay," replied Hilary, "What are you trying to say?!" "I'm going to ask are you smart enough?" asked Natalie. "What?!" groaned Hilary. "She says you might not have any intelligence," said Isabel, "After all, you were not prepared for the class today."

"Whose side are you on?" shouted Hilary, and picked up Natalie by the shirt and said, "And listen, you tiny demon, I want you to stop treating me like a dummy! Understand? Otherwise, you're going into another world!" Isabel talked Hilary into putting Natalie down.

"Hey, don't grab her like that," said Isabel, "Mason won't like that, and you can't hurt someone else just because they say your dumb, and Mason is going to get really angry with you if you try to wreck her only child."

So Hilary put Natalie down. "Fine!" she said. "There you go," said Isabel. "Don't push it," muttered Hilary, and then said to Natalie, "I can't believe you are treating me like this!" "I think it's a reaction to how you tried to hug/squeeze her earlier," said Isabel.

"Not really," said Natalie. "Anyway," said Natalie, "I'm going to continue walking. Perhaps we'll meet each other again one day."

"All right," said Isabel, "We'll see you again one day, too." "And maybe, girl," Natalie told Hilary, "Hopefully you too can improve on yourself. See ya." "Bye," said Isabel.

"Who does that girl think she is?!" growled Hilary. "She is Mason's daughter," answered Isabel. "I know that!" shouted Hilary. "Now, now," said Isabel, trying to calm her friend down, "Don't go screaming around. You'll get into trouble!"

"Fine," said Hilary, "But Natalie, don't you ever get into trouble, just once?" That, however, got Natalie's attention. She stopped, turned around and face Hilary and Isabel.

Then she became silent and held her breath. "Did we say something?" asked Isabel. Natalie turned and faced Hilary and Isabel.

"May I tell you something?" said Natalie. "Well, okay," said Isabel. "I did get into trouble once," said Natalie, sadly, "Three years ago."

"Oh my," said Isabel. "Okay," said Hilary, "What happened?" "Well," said Natalie, and she began to tell her story:

* * *

It started out on a nice and quiet day. Natalie was with some of her friends. Although they were enjoying themselves, they knew that a snowstorm (With a mixture of ice) was coming.

Natalie's friends warned Natalie to go home as soon as it starts snowing. Afterwards, Natalie decided to walk home by herself. She was nearly halfway home when she heard something.

She turned to see what it was. "Whats this?" she asked herself. She found a small Pokemon on the ground. "Aw, poor thing," thought Natalie. She picked up the Pokemon and thought about what to do with it.

"I better get this Pokemon to a nice warm place before the storm hits," she decided.

That's what she did. However, it took one hour for Natalie to find a place; a nice, small cave. "That looks warm enough," she thought. Natalie put the Pokemon in the place so it can be nice and warm.

"Now you stay here, where it's nice and warm," she told the Pokemon. After that, Natalie was about to turn and walk away, and that's when she felt something cold touched her legs.

"Uh oh," she thought, "It must be the ice storm." Natalie knew that she spent so much time looking for a nice warm place for the pokemon that she was now far away from home.

Nonetheless she decided to set foot and walk home herself. But it will take her a very long time, and now it was snowing. Soon enough it became a mixture of snow and ice. But Natalie continued on walking.

By now, Mason and Woodruff were already home. After they got the Pokemon preserve on Mount Silver prepared for the ice storm. They were getting ready for the storm themselves.

And that's when they noticed something. That's when they started to panic. "Woodruff," said Mason, concerned, "Where is Natalie?" "Oh no!" said Woodruff, "She must still be with her friends."

"What?!" cried Mason, "When there is a snowstorm going to hit the land?!" "Honey, calm down," said Woodruff, "I'll go get her right now." "No!" said Mason, "I'll go find her! You stay here in case she does come back!"

"All right," Woodruff said as Mason stormed out the door and left to find her daughter. She didn't bother change out of her uniform, nor did she take her Croconaw with her.

Mason set out in the cold night. At the same time, Natalie was still not yet near home. She had been walking for 30 minutes since the blizzard started. It was howling at her fiercely.

Natalie was almost worn out, but she struggled on. Suddenly, she stepped on an ice sheet and fell down. She tried to get back up, but she had no energy left and then, she passed out.

Snow began to pile up on her. Meanwhile, Mason continued searching out for Natalie, calling out her name very loud in the blizzard. "I have to find her before things get worst," she thought to her.

She ended up walking into an unknown territory. Just then, after searching for more than 40 minutes, she felt something; her left leg bumped into something. Mason immediately knew what it could be.

"There is someone underneath here," she thought.

She started to dig the snow away. At first, she thought it was someone else who needs help. Then she found out who was she rescuing, and it horrified her.

She discovered that it was Natalie, unconscious, and nearly frozen. "Natalie," she said, quietly, "Oh no."

Carefully, she lifted Natalie out of the snow, and began to carry her. Fortunately, she could feel Natalie was still breathing, very slowly. "I got to her somewhere warm," she said to herself.

She quickly turned around in all directions, until she saw a cave right next to a tree that was completely covered with ice.

"That will have to do," thought Mason, "I don't have any other choice." And she took Natalie into the cave. The moment they were inside, there was a loud crash.

The tree that was covered with ice near the cave collapsed in front of the entrance. Next a small avalanche blocked the entrance completely.

Mason and Natalie were both trapped inside. The only good thing from this is that it'll be less freezing inside. But she knew that they couldn't get out.

"It's no use to try to move this thing myself," said Mason, looking at the blockage. Mason decided not to place Natalie on the cold ground.

Instead she sat down, while still holding Natalie in her arms, trying to keep her warm. She doesn't want to put her on the cold floor. "How could I let this happen?" thought Mason. Mason wanted to cry.

But she dared not to. A few hours passed. Mason was still trying to keep Natalie warm. Then, Natalie finally woke up. She was sore and tired.

"Mother?" said Natalie, weakly. Mason turned to see Natalie. "You're all right!" she said. "Yeah," groaned Natalie, but then she started to cough badly. "You got to take it easy now," said Mason, knowing that Natalie is feeling really sick.

"Mom, I'm sorry I didn't come straight home," said Natalie, "I was just-. I'm sorry!"

"I understand," said Mason, "You can tell me all about it later." "I'm really sorry that I got us into this mess!" Natalie went on, starting to cry. "Come on, Natalie," said Mason, "Don't cry." That's when Natalie cough again. "Oh, my poor child," said Mason.

"Mom," said Natalie, "I am a fool." "No, you're not," said Mason, seriously, "Now please, stop talking. You're cough is only going to get worse." "All right, mom," whispered Natalie.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here," said Mason, "But please, no more talking. I mean it." Natalie nodded to say "yes".

But Mason knew that they can't get out, because the frozen tree (and avalanche) was blocking the opening. They have no choice but to wait for help.

"Hang in there, Natalie," said Mason, "You can make it." Natalie wanted to shout, "Yes I can!" but she didn't dare to talk. But instead, she just coughed.

But Mason could do nothing at the moment. Hours passed. But still, no one came to help them. At the same time, Woodruff waiting for Mason and Natalie to come back safely home.

He had been waiting for a very long time. "I've had enough!" said Woodruff after a very long time. He and Croconaw set out to find his wife and child.

Croconaw could sense where it's trainer was. Woodruff followed the Croconaw. Soon enough, they were in the same area where Mason found Natalie. But they could see nothing. "Where are they?" Woodruff asked himself.

That's when he saw that Croconaw was sniffing at a snow mound. "What you got here, Croconaw?" asked Woodruff. He looked at the snow mound. Then he had an idea. Woodruff called out, "Mason! Natalie!" That's when Mason heard her husband's voice.

"Woodruff?" Natalie wanted to say "Daddy?" but she didn't. Mason walked up the blocked entrance to respond back. Woodruff stood for a while when he heard a muffled sound. "Mason," he responded, "Is it you?" "Yes!" mason called back.

"Where's Natalie?" "I've got Natalie with me!" shouted Mason, "I found her buried in the snow hours ago! She's in terrible condition!" "Is Natalie sick?" asked Wooduff. "Yes!" answered Mason, "She needs to get to a doctor immediately!"

"All right," said Woodruff, "I'll get help as soon as I can!" He called a group of rescue workers. As quickly as possible, rescue workers came to the cave as quickly as they could.

"We're here to get your family to safety!" one of the workers shouted. They cleared the entrance immediately. Mason and Natalie were free. "Thanks," said Mason. Woodruff saw how bad Natalie looked. Then he said, "It was your Croconaw that led me here."

"Thanks, Croconaw," Mason said to her Croconaw. After that, she gave Natalie to one of the rescue workers, "Aw, poor kid," said one of the rescue workmen, "Let's hope it's not too late."

Natalie was taken to a hospital immediately. Woodruff, Mason and Croconaw could do nothing more, but to visit Natalie at the hospital. They could only watch their daughter recover from her cold.

One day, however, while Mason and Woodruff were at the waiting room, the doctor came up to them. "How is she?" asked Woodruff. "She's still recovering," said the doctor, "She'll be all right. However, she asked for a note and a pencil, and she asked me to give you the note."

"Can we see the note?" asked Mason.

"Here you go," said the doctor, giving the note to Mason. The note says "Mother, Father, and Croconaw, thank you for coming to my rescue. I'm really sorry that I made you worry about me. I'll be all right now. Thank you. Please remember, I love you."

This made Woodruff and Mason sad and happy at the same time. "Please be all right," thought Mason.

2 days later, however, Natalie got out of the hospital. She met up with her parents, who are happy to see that she is better now. "Natalie," said Mason, "I'm glad that you're all right now." "Thanks, mom," Natalie replied. "Now let's go home," said Woodruff.

"And, Natalie," said Mason, "You not going to do anything for 3 weeks. You're grounded for not coming home as soon as the storm began." "Fine, mom!" replied Natalie, 'I was just helping a Pokemon."

"We'll talk about this when get back home," said Mason. And that's what they did.

* * *

Hilary and Isabel were feeling a bit sad for Natalie after hearing the story. "Holy radiation belt!" cried Hilary, "What on Earth we're you thinking?" "Saving a Pokemon," answered Natalie.

"You've almost died," said Isabel, "And that was 3 years ago, you said. Why that story?" "Well," Natalie answered, "I did get into trouble after that." "I see," said Hilary.

"But," said Natalie, "I know that my parents love me no matter what and they always care for me at all cost." "That's one good lesson for a young child to know," said Isabel.

"I agree, Isabel," replied Natalie. Just then, they heard a familiar voice calling out Natalie's name. "I hear my mom calling me," said Natalie. "Okay, then," said Isabel. "We're going, too," said Hilary. "Bye, Natalie," said Isabel.

"Bye, Isabel and girl," said Natalie as she left. "Will she ever get my name right?" she scowled to herself. "Maybe," replied Isabel. Hilary groaned.


	4. Getting Into and Out of Trouble

Getting Into Trouble, And Getting Out Of Trouble

It was the next morning, and Natalie was still sleeping. She was dreaming about going on a big adventure with Mason, and being rescued by her. "Mommy" Natalie said in her sleep, "Thanks for rescuing me. But you know that I'll do the job from now on. But I love you."

Soon enough, her father, Woodruff, came into her room as Natalie continued mumbling in her sleep. Woodruff walked towards her quietly and stood right next to her.

Shortly afterwards, Natalie woke up from her sleep. "Morning, dad," she said. "Morning," said Woodruff. "I had an interesting night," said Natalie.

"I understand that you had a nice dream," said Woodruff. "I did!" said Natalie, "I was helping my mom with her work!" "That's a nice dream you had," said Woodruff, "I'll let you change now. Then we can talk some more?"

"Sure, dad," replied Natalie. Woodruff left the room to let Natalie change out of her pajamas.

After Natalie put on her clothes, she raced downstairs to the kitchen where Woodruff was waiting for her. Then, Natalie asked Woodruff something she already knew since yesterday.

"Is mom working with Isabel and the other girl again?" said Natalie. "Well, the "other girl" name is Hilary," said Woodruff, "Your mother is out training them now. Like yesterday."

"So mom already left with those two?" asked Natalie. "Yes," said Woodruff, "She already left before you woke up. But don't worry. She already said goodbye."

"All right," said Natalie, "So it's just you and me again?" "Yes, princess," said Woodruff. "Dad," said Natalie, "Don't call me that."

"Sorry," said Woodruff, "So, what do you want to do today, since it's just the two of us." "All right!" said Natalie, "But let me think about it first."

"All right," said Woodruff, "We'll think about it together." So, after they've eaten their breakfast, they've set out to do whatever they want.

At first, they didn't know where to go, but then, Natalie decided that they should go to a nearby forest. "Well, we're out here, where you wanted to go," said Woodruff.

"Yes, dad," said Natalie. So, for the rest of the morning, to the afternoon, they've gone hiking, and enjoying everything else. However, after lunch, things took a different turn.

"So, Natalie," said Woodruff, are you having fun?" "Yes, dad," replied Natalie, "I am!" Just then, both Natalie and Woodruff heard a very unique and somewhat awful noise. It was actually, lousy.

"Well, I was having fun," said Natalie, trying to ignore the noise. "What is that awful noise?" asked Woodruff.

"It sounds like music," answered Natalie, still trying not to listen to the music. "Really?" answered Woodruff. "Yes," said Natalie, "Even if it's bad!" So, Natalie and Woodruff decided to find out where the noise was coming from.

After minutes of searching, they came across a small sandbar near a lake. That's where they found a brass band playing their instruments.

But their playing was not really good. "What the-" said Woodruff. "Where did these guys come from?" asked Natalie. The band players soon noticed them and continued playing.

"Okay," said Natalie in a grouchy tone of voice, "You guys are the worst band players ever!" The drummer soon banged his drum and a net burst out of it. "Hey!" said Woodruff as the net landed on them.

"Okay, this is one of the worst things for a band member to do!" said Natalie, "That goes for all of you!"

The band player's facial expressions changed to a sinister expression. "But we're not band members," said one of them. They removed their band member uniforms to reveal dark clothing.

"What is this?" asked Natalie. "We caught you two!" said one of the "band members". "Who are you guys?" asked Woodruff in a serious voice. "We're really Pokemon hunters," said one of the creeps.

"What?!" said Woodruff, "You are what?!" "We're Pokemon hunters," said one of the creeps, "We sell Pokemon for money."

"I heard of creeps like you!" said Natalie, "By the way, you are creeps, because you shot out a net at us!" "What do you want with us?" demanded Woodruff. "Uh," said the fat crook. He stammered for 5 minutes like an idiot.

"These guys are morons!" said Natalie, "They say their Pokemon hunters, they threw a net on us, and now, they can't decide that they want from us!" "I don't know either," said Woodruff.

"And also," said Natalie, messing around with the net that trapped them, "This net is poorly made." The next thing Natalie did was rip the net open, thus, she and Woodruff were able to get out of it easily.

"We're free, dad!" said Natalie. "Thanks," said Woodruff, "My child." "You're welcome, dad," replied Natalie. "What the heck!" shouted the fat thug, "Net failure!" "All right, Natalie," said Woodruff, "I've already had it with these fools." "Me too, dad," said Natalie.

They got into a pose, in which they were getting ready to beat up the thugs. "Plan 2," said a skinny hunter. With that, all of the Pokemon hunters took out their guns and firearms and aimed them right at Woodruff and Natalie.

"Look out!" said Woodruff and they attempt to avoid the gunshots. But nothing happened when the hunters pulled the triggers on their guns. "What's going on?" shouted one of the hunters.

Then they realized their situation. "We forgot to load our weapons!" screamed one of the creeps. Their guns were not loaded, and now the hunters realized this.

"Dad," said Natalie, "These guys are empty headed morons." "I agree," said Woodruff, "So now, I think I'm going to beat these guys up for threatening us!" So he got ready to fight.

"Go dad!" said Natalie. "Okay," said the fat thug, "But first, run away like cowards!" With that, the Pokemon hunters dropped their guns and ran away.

"They're getting away!" said Natalie. "Let them go for now," said Woodruff, "They're not worth it!" However, one small hunter decided to stay behind.

"Come on!" he shouted, "Put it up! Fight me! I'm not afraid of you!" That's when Natalie stepped up to the short thug. "Come on," she said, "You got to be joking!"

"No! I'm serious!" shouted the short thug, "Put it up!" "All right," replied Natalie, "You asked for it!"

Natalie punched the thug in the face. "Ow!" he exclaimed, but then he responded, "Is that the best you can do, weakling?!" "I'll answer that for you," said Woodruff; he picked up the thug by his shirt, and tossed him into the lake.

"Way to go, dad!" shouted Natalie. She ran over and hugged Woodruff. "Thanks," he replied, "They should have known better to try and mess with us." "Come on!" screamed the short thug, treading water, "You can do better than that!"

"I think we better go home now," said Woodruff. So that's what they did. "All right, dad," said Natalie, "And by the way, I hate circus clowns." "All right," answered Woodruff, "I understand."

So, for the rest of the day Woodruff and Natalie thought about what happened to them today. And they think that Mason, Hilary and Isabel Should not get involved into this, so they never told them what had happened on their strange day.


	5. The Three Friends

The Three Friends

It was the next day; after Natalie and Woodruff were almost kidnapped, made into hostages and nearly faced serious consequences. However, no one else knew about what happened that day, since they never told anyone.

That afternoon, Hilary and Isabel were hanging out in a small park. In the past weekend, Hilary and Isabel had gone to a special training class so that they can help out on the Pokemon preserve on Mt Silver.

Right now, they are just talking about the training they have done over the weekend. "I think this is whole ranger thing is working out for us," said Isabel. "I think it is working out for me in the best way!" said Hilary, feeling very happy with herself.

"Uh," said Isabel, "Not really." "What do you mean?" asked Hilary. "Didn't Mason almost yelled at you 15 times during the training?" asked Isabel.

"You mean 20 times," corrected Hilary, "Oh. Darn it." "And your Eevee thought it was hilarious," said Isabel. "Ha ha," said Hilary sarcastically, "Very funny. Is there a reason why she did so?"

"Well," said Isabel, "There was that Ursaring." "Oh yeah," said Hilary, "That. Angry fellow." "And you weren't prepared for the day," continued Isabel, "Not to mention your doodles."

"Oh yeah," said Hilary, "What was I prepared for? A dentist appointment? Oh, and my doodles are good." "Don't worry," said Isabel, "It was only the first two days. And yes, your doodles are just good."

"Well then," said Hilary, "I'll try again; we only got five more days till the next class. So, we got time, right?" "Yes you do," said a voice (Not Isabel). "Uh," said Hilary, "Thanks, Isabel."

"I didn't say that," corrected Isabel. "Wait a minute," said Hilary, "That voice sounds familiar." "Sounds to me that you girls are still in training," the familiar voice said. Hilary and Isabel turned to see that it was Natalie. "Oh hey there," said Isabel. "Hello," said Hilary in a annoyed tone of voice.

"Bragging about being the best," Natalie said to Hilary, "Aren't you?" "Well," said, Hilary, "I- Uh. What was I going to say?" "Can you think right for once?" said Natalie, "Otherwise, my mom is working with a thing!"

"What?!" said Hilary, "You!" "Can't we just get along together?" asked Isabel. "Maybe someday," said Natalie, "I'll give it a chance." "Anyway," said Isabel, "We have nothing to do for the rest of the day. So, do you want to hang out with us?"

"Well, my parents aren't expecting me to be home for another 3 hours," thought Natalie, "So, I can say 'yes'." "Oh no," groaned Hilary, "Do you have another ice age story?"

"No," said Natalie. "Okay," said Isabel, "So?" "Well, I am not going to tell these girls about me and daddy getting attacked by lunatics," thought Natalie to herself, "I don't want to get them involved in that. Also, I didn't tell my mom, either."

"So, you want to talk about Pokemon?" asked Isabel. "Sure," said Natalie. "Well," said Isabel, "We started out as trainers, you know, catching and training all kinds of Pokemon."

"Yeah," said Hilary. "We did compete in only 2 Pokemon leagues," Isabel went on, "Mainly because I only caught a Sentret, which evolved into a Furret. I still have it with me." "I know," said Natalie.

"Yeah," said Hilary, "I went on my Pokemon journey, too. And I only captured an Eevee." "You really did," said Natalie. "Oh boy," groaned Natalie. "So what made you two decide to join my mom?" asked Natalie. "Uh, what do you mean?" asked Hilary.

"Helping my mom out on the Pokemon preserve?" corrected Natalie. "Oh yeah," said Isabel, "After my 3rd Pokemon journey." "And my 2nd," said Hilary.

"That's when we met each other," said Isabel. "Ever since then," said Hilary, "We've traveled together throughout our remaining journeys." "Yeah, so?" asked Natalie.

"We've had a long talk about Pokemon," said Hilary. "So after our last journey," said Isabel, "We've decided to stop going on journeys." "And that's why we decided to become preserve rangers," declared Hilary, striking a pose.

"Okay," said Natalie, "And your pose is lame." "WHAT?!" groaned Hilary. "By the way," said Isabel, "You want to meet our Pokemon?"

"Sure," said Natalie. "All right," said Hilary, "Eevee?" That's when her Eevee came out from behind a bush, along with Isabel's Furret. "Here's my Furret," said Isabel. Natalie looked at the two Pokemon.

"Those are some nice Pokemon you got there," said Natalie. "Thank you," said Isabel and Hilary together.

"So," said Natalie, "Can we play?" "Of course," said Isabel. So, Natalie played with Eevee and Furret. "It's really fun!" exclaimed Natalie. "I'm glad that you're enjoying it!" said Isabel.

"Yes," said Hilary, "And- oh, forget it!" "What did you say?" Natalie asked Hilary. "Oh, nothing!" answered Hilary, embarrassed. Nonetheless, Natalie kept on playing with Hilary's Eevee and Isabel's Furret for a while.

3 hours passed by very quickly and by that time, Natalie, Furret and Eevee were already tired. "All right," said Isabel, "I think it's time that we get back home." "Whoa," said Natalie, "Is it that time already?"

"Afraid so," answered Isabel. "All right," said Natalie, "I'm going home now." "All right," said Isabel. "You know what?" said Natalie, "Isabel, think you're cool." "Thank you," said Isabel, "And I like you, too."

"What about me?" asked Hilary. "Maybe when you'll think right," said Natalie, "But I think your Eevee is cute. You did do a good job training it." "Darn it!" muttered Hilary. So, Natalie ran off for home.

"I'm glad to have made new friends," she said to herself, "Well, sort of for Hilary. She needs to thing right." Then Hilary and Isabel returned to their homes as well.

Natalie ran for a few more minutes until she stopped and thought about something. "Okay, who were those guys from yesterday, and I wonder if we'll get involved in it somehow? I don't want to think about that."


	6. A Mother-Daughter Chat

A Mother/Daughter Chat

Natalie returned home safely that evening. "Mom, dad!" said Natalie, the moment she got home, "I'm home!" Natalie found Mason sitting in the living room when she got home.

"Hey, Natalie," she said. "Hey, mom," said Natalie, "Uh, where's dad?" "He's out running errands," replied Mason, "He'll be back soon."

"All right," aid Natalie. "So, what do you want to do until he gets back?" asked Mason. "I'm not sure," said Natalie. "So, you want to have a mother/daughter talk?" asked Mason.

"Sure," said Natalie. So they sat down at the kitchen table. "We'll talk until your father gets back," said Mason. "Okay, mom," said Natalie.

"So what do you want tell me?" asked Mason. "Well, today, I was hanging out with my new friends," said Natalie, "Well, actually one and a half."

"You mean Hilary and Isabel?" asked Mason. "Yeah," said Natalie, "I asked them why they want to help you." "Did they tell you about their previous life?" asked Mason.

"Yeah, they did," replied Natalie. "Then you why they chose to help me," said Mason, "Or at least start out." "That's a good way to put it," said Natalie.

"Well, for Hilary," said Mason, "She's going to have to change her actions." "I'm going to agree with you, mom," said Natalie. "Yes," replied Mason, "So, do you want to know what she did yesterday?"

"What?" asked Natalie. "Hilary wrote in a heffalump and a woozle in her book," said Mason, "I really don't understand that."

"It must have been a fantasy story," replied Natalie. "I see," said Mason, "But I think it's a good one." "Ok," said Natalie. "No more fantasy stories," said Mason.

"That's fine with me," said Natalie, "And I didn't bring it up." "So, what else do you want to talk about?" asked Mason.

"Mom," said Natalie, "I liked that story that you told me." "Which story?" asked Mason. "The one with the Larvitar," replied Natalie. "Oh that," said Mason, "I thanked those kind people for bringing Larvitar back."

"I wish I was there with you," said Natalie. "I'm sorry that I didn't bring you with me," said Mason. "That's okay, mom," replied Natalie. "I didn't want those poachers to hurt you, too," said Mason.

"I understand," said Natalie, "And boy did I hear those guys were lame." "Well, not lame enough to cause serious damage," said Mason. "I understand," said Natalie.

"Anyway," said Mason, "The Larvitar and its mother still remain in my preserve." "I'm glad for them," said Natalie, "I hope they won't get separated again."

"Yeah," said Mason, "And I wish the same thing for us as well." "Okay, mom," said Natalie. "I don't want anything to happen to you," said Mason, "I nearly lost you one time. And I don't want to let it happen again."

"I understand, mom," said Natalie. "But," said Mason, "I heard that you told Hilary and Isabel that story." "Yeah," said Natalie, "I don't know what made decide to do that."

"Well," smiled Mason, "We live and learn." "That's true," said Natalie. "Anyway," said Mason, "You want to see our pictures?" "Sure, mom," replied Natalie. So, Mason went to get her old photo book.

They started taking a look at pictures in the book. Suddenly, Natalie saw a photo of Mason as a kid with a Totodile. "So, mom, your Croconaw was a Totodile?" asked Natalie.

"Yeah," said Mason, "When I was a kid, as you can see." "Yeah," said Natalie, "You look cute." "So do you," said Mason, "I was a Pokemon trainer back in those days."

"Like Hilary and Isabel were," thought Natalie. "Anyway," Mason continued, "There's a picture of your father in his early days." "He looks happy being surrounded by a lot of Pinsir," chucked Natalie.

"Yeah," said Mason, "And don't forget the Heracross." "All right," said Natalie. "And there's you as a baby," said Mason, looking at another picture."

"Thanks for reminding me, mom," said Natalie, a little bit embarrassed. "Sorry," said Mason, "I just can't help myself." "Oh well," said Natalie, "Thanks for talking to me."

"You're welcome," said Mason. "I was thinking about going on my own Pokemon journey," declared Natalie. "Maybe after your next birthday," said Mason, "When you're 10."

"All right," said Natalie, "Fair enough." "Want to look at more pictures?" asked Mason. "Sure," said Natalie, "But let's not go overboard." When they said that, Natalie came across a particular picture.

"Mom," she asked, "Is this?" "Yes," said Mason, "Our wedding picture." "Look you pretty, mom," said Natalie.

"Thanks," said Mason. Just then they heard the front door opening. Natalie ran to the front door. Woodruff returned home. "Hey everyone," he said the moment he walked in, "How was your day?"

"It was good, dad," said Natalie. "Eh, typical," said Mason. Woodruff could see the wedding photograph.

"Hey!" he said, "I remember that photo!" "Yes," said Mason, "I was showing Natalie it." "Yep," said Woodruff, "And I'll never forget that moment."

"Me too," said Mason. Soon enough, it was nighttime. So, Woodruff and Mason gone to bed together. Natalie came into the room to see her parents fall asleep.

"Night, mom, and dad," said Natalie, "I love you." Then Natalie went to bed herself. But Natalie stayed up a little bit longer. She was thinking about a lot of things.

Then she decided to go to sleep.

"Maybe I shouldn't think about those creeps from yesterday," thought Natalie as she fell asleep.


	7. Early Morning Hiking and Sunrise

Early Morning Hiking And Sunrise

It was early the next morning. Natalie was still asleep. However, Mason decided to wake up early.

Without waking up Woodruff or her Croconaw, she got out of bed and change into her uniform and quietly walked out of the room. Then she walked into Natalie's room to see Natalie still asleep.

Natalie woke up to see Mason in her room. "Mom!" exclaimed Natalie. "Morning, Natalie," said Mason. "Morning, mom," said Natalie, "And it's 6:30 in the morning."

"Yeah, I know," replied Mason, "But I was thinking about going hiking." "All right, mom," said Natalie. "And," continued Mason, "Do you want to go hiking with me?"

"Huh?" Natalie was confused, "But mom, you've never had gone out hiking this early in the morning." "Yeah," said Mason, chuckling, "But today, I decided to go out this early."

"Okay, mom," said Natalie. "You know, it was fun talking to you last night," said Mason, "And I was thinking that we can spend time together before I go to work."

"All right, mom," replied Natalie, "I understand." "Well," said Mason, "I'm going out for a while. You're welcome to come with me. Oh, and don't talk too loud. Your father is still asleep."

Then Mason left Natalie's room, heading downstairs. Natalie was quick to respond; she got out of bed and changed out of her pajamas, and put on her clothes.

Then she walked quietly downstairs to where Mason is waiting for her, who was ready to go. "I see that you've decided to come with me," said Mason.

"Yes, mom," said Natalie, "I've decided to go walking out with you this morning." "Thanks Natalie," said Mason. They left the house and headed towards a mountain range near Mt Silver.

"It's a really nice morning, mom," said Natalie. "Thanks," answered Mason, "But we've only just begun." "Right, mom!" replied Natalie. "Then let's go!" said Mason.

Soon enough they reach the first mountain, only to encounter a very steep edge. "So, mom, how do we get up there?" asked Natalie. "Well," said Mason, "We could climb up there, but I don't think that's a good idea."

"You're right, mom," said Natalie. "Let's go that way," suggested Mason. "All right," replied Natalie. They both walked along a path up the mountain that went along a very high cliff.

"Natalie," said Mason seriously, "We're walking along very high cliff, so I want you to be careful out here." "Okay, mom," replied Natalie. That's when they could see the sun's rays shining over the horizon.

"Mom!" said Natalie, walking a little bit closer. "The sun is just coming up," said Mason, "But, hey! Natalie!" That's when Natalie set her left foot on a loose rock near the edge.

"Natalie!" cried Mason. "Yes, mom?" answered Natalie, the moment she stepped on the loose rock.

The rock gave way; Natalie nearly fell down, but Mason quickly grabbed Natalie by her left arm and pulled her away from the edge. "Natalie, are you okay?" asked Mason as Natalie hugged her.

"Yes, mom," answered Natalie, stunned but all right. "All right," said Mason, with a sigh of relief, "Now you know what you should not do!"

"I understand, mom," answered Natalie, ashamed, "Sorry." "I forgive you," said Mason, starting to feel happy again, "Anyway, we should keep on going."

"Right, mom," said Natalie. So they continued on. "The sun hasn't come up yet," Mason explained, "But in a few minutes, it will. Those were just sun pillars."

"All right, mom," answered Natalie. "Shall we take a break for now?" asked Mason. "Yes," Natalie responded. So after about 5 minutes Mason and Natalie decided to take a short break.

"Hey, mom!" said Natalie, "I can see your Preserve from up here!" "Yes" replied Mason, "It is a great view from up here." "I know!" said Natalie.

"Natalie," asked Mason, "Remember when I took you to the preserve a long time ago?" "Yes, mom," answered Natalie, "I remember. Thank you for taking me there on that day."

"You're welcome," Mason replied, "I was hoping to take you again one day, but that's when those poachers struck, and I thought it would be too dangerous for you." "All right, mom," replied Natalie.

"Natalie," said Mason, "I'm still thinking about taking you back there again one day." "Sure," said Natalie, changing her mood to a happy mood, "You want to take me back there soon?" "Well, actually," said Mason, I was thinking about taking you my preserve this weekend."

"Sure, mom," said Natalie, "But aren't you going to be busy with those two girls?" "Yes," answered Mason, "But we can still spend time together during our break time." "Okay, mom," said Natalie. "Anyway," Mason continued, "Want to continue on?"

"Yes, mom," answered Natalie. That's when they saw the sun rise up from behind the mountains. "See, Natalie," said Mason, "There's the sun. It's rising up to begin a new day." "Wow, mom," exclaimed Natalie, "It's really pretty."

"Natalie," said Mason, "I was just thinking about going hiking with you, but it looks like we got a nice sunrise as well." "Yeah, mom," replied Natalie, "I really like it." "I'm glad you do," smiled Mason. "Thanks, mom," exclaimed Natalie, and she hugged Mason.

"You're welcome, Natalie," said Mason with a smile, "Anyway, shall we get going again?" "Sure," replied Natalie. The moment the sun shined across the land, they got up, and started walking again. "Mom," said Natalie, "Thanks for asking me to go hiking with you."

"You're welcome," replied Mason, "But thanks for coming with me." "You're welcome mom," replied Natalie, "But. Thanks." "For what?" asked Mason. "Okay, we need to stop exchanging 'Thank yous and you're welcomes,' we're doing it too much," said Natalie.

"All right," said Mason, feeling a little bit embarrassed, "We are overdoing it, aren't we?" "Yes, mom," answered Natalie. "Anyway," said Mason, "We better get back home as soon as possible."

"Okay, mom," replied Natalie. "Let's go back, then," said Mason, "And let's have breakfast. Then I'll go to work. All right?" "Yes, mom," answered Natalie. And so the mother and daughter returned home.


	8. Starting Again

Starting Again

A few days later, it was Saturday again. Natalie had just woken up early in the morning. She ran downstairs to the kitchen to see her parents, whom were already awake.

"Good morning!" said Natalie in her bright and cheery voice. "Good morning, Natalie," said Mason with a smile, "I see that you're wide awake today."

"I am, mom!" smiled Natalie. "Morning, dad!" said Natalie.

"Morning, darling," said Woodruff, and then he turned to talk to Mason. "Honey," said Woodruff, "Today, I have to go to a Pokemon park in the Blackthorn City area and I can't bring Natalie with me." "Oh," said Mason, "But, well."

Before Mason could say anything else, Natalie spoke up. "Actually," said Natalie, "Mom decided to take me out today." "Really?" asked Woodruff.

"Yes," answered Mason, "I was talking to Natalie a few days ago, and I was thinking about bringing Natalie with me more often." "I see," replied Woodruff, "Natalie, are you okay with this?"

"Yes, dad," answered Natalie, "I am!" "All right then," said Woodruff, "But Natalie." Woodruff was going to ask if Natalie was going out in her pajamas.

But Natalie knew what her father was going to say. "Hold on a minute," Natalie responded and before Woodruff could say anymore, Natalie ran back upstairs to her room so that she could change out of her pajamas.

Natalie returned shortly after she changed into her clothes; she put on a pair of pants instead of her skirt. "Now, I'm ready!" she said. Mason looked at Natalie.

"Well," she said, "You are really ready." "Yeah, mom," said Natalie, . "It looks like your going to help your mom out today," said Woodruff. "Well, maybe," smiled Natalie.

"Actually," said Mason, "You can help me out if you want to." "Okay, mom," replied Natalie, "So where are the girls?" "Well, actually, we're going to pick them up today," answered Mason.

"Oh. Ok then," replied Natalie. "Besides," said Mason, "We are going to spend a lot of time together today." "Right, mom!" answered Natalie, "We've agreed on it during our hike."

"I see," said Woodruff. "But, Woodruff," said Mason, "I wish we could spend our time together more often. It's just that we're busy." "Don't worry," said Woodruff, "We'll figure something out. Anyway, you two just enjoy your day together."

"All right," said Mason. "We will, dad," said Natalie. "Anyway," said Woodruff, "I got to go now, honey." "All right," said Mason, "Take care." "You, too."

Woodruff kissed his wife on the cheek and then he left to go to the Pokemon park. "Bye, dad," said Natalie. At the moment, Mason and Natalie were alone together, but not for long.

"Ready to go, Natalie?" Mason asked Natalie. "Yes, mom!" Natalie replied in a happy voice and they left together. Nearby, at the same time, Hilary and Isabel were waiting at a small park.

"Hopefully," said Hilary, "I'll do better today." "Well," said Isabel, "You better." "No problem," said Hilary, "I will." Just then, a familiar van pulled up in front of them. "Oh," said Hilary, "Look."

"We're here!" shouted Natalie, interrupting Hilary. Hilary said nothing. "Oh, hey, Natalie," said Isabel. "Uh, what are you doing here?" asked Hilary. "Well," said Mason, "Today, I have decided to bring my daughter along with us."

"Yeah," said Natalie, "We're going to spend time together!" "Oh no," groaned Hilary. "I'm glad that you're coming with us today," said Isabel. "All right," said Hilary, "I'm glad that you're coming too. Just don't insult me too much."

She said the last sentence to herself. "Don't worry," said Natalie, "I won't." "Anyway," said Isabel, "Now that you're here, let's go!" "Well, then!" said Mason, "Come on! What are you two waiting for? Hop right in!" So Hilary and Isabel got into the van and they drove off.

They reached the preserve center in no time at all. "It's been a long time since I've brought you here," said Mason. "Yeah, mom," replied Natalie. "Wait a minute," said Isabel, "You've been here before?" "Yep," replied Natalie, "It's a long time ago."

"I see," said Hilary. They all walked inside. "Now, Natalie," Mason told Natalie, "Mommy is going to be busy today, but I will try to meet up with you." "All right, mom," replied Natalie. "While I'm busy, you stay here." All right?" "Yes, mom," replied Natalie, "I'll be good."

"No problem," said Isabel, "Well have fun together." "All right," said Natalie. "And then," said Hilary, "Maybe we can tell you more stories."

"Sure thing, Isabel," Natalie told Isabel, ignoring Hilary. "What?" groaned Hilary, "Never mind, let's go." So Mason, Hilary and Isabel walked into the same room they went into the last time they were here. Natalie just stood outside, waited for her friends and mother.

She waited for 2 hours. "It has been a long time," thought Natalie. "Yes," replied Mason. Natalie turned to see her mom. "Mom!" exclaimed Natalie, "You're-."

"I decided to take a break now," said Mason, "I think this could work out for us," said Mason. "Yes, mom," replied Natalie. "In fact," said Mason, "I think I need your help right now." "All right, mom," smiled Natalie.


	9. Sledgehammer Trouble

Sledgehammer Trouble

2 weeks went by quickly. It was a nice quiet Friday afternoon. Woodruff and Mason here talking to each other. "I understand that you and Natalie are spending more time together," said Woodruff, "I'm proud of you two."

"Yeah," said Mason, "I am, too." "What is it?" asked Woodruff. "I realized now that we haven't been spending any family time together," answered Mason, "I've been busy lately. And I regret not spending any time together with you."

"Don't feel bad about it," said Woodruff. "I understand," said Mason, "So that's why I'm rescheduling."

"Well," said Woodruff, "You can do that if you want to." That's when Natalie showed up. "Mom, dad!" said Natalie, "I'm going out now!" "All right, Natalie," said Woodruff.

"See ya!" Natalie called out the moment she ran out the door. "Take care," said Mason. "I will!" replied Natalie.

"Wow," said Woodruff, "She heard you said that." "I know," said Mason. At the same time, Hilary and Isabel were enjoying their time. "Anyway," said Isabel, "I think."

"What are you thinking?" asked Hilary. "I was thinking about Natalie," replied Isabel. "Yeah, I know," said Hilary, "She has been coming with us a lot lately."

"Well, she and her mom wants to spend more time together," replied Isabel. "Yeah, I know that," said Hilary. "Your right, Isabel!" "Why thank you," said Isabel. "I know who it is," said Hilary.

That's when Natalie popped out from behind a tree. "Hello," said Natalie, "You're starting to become a familiar sight around here." "Thank you," said Natalie. "Yeah," said Hilary, "I agree too much."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Isabel. "Because I'm appearing more often nowadays," answered Natalie, "In the past 2 weeks." "And yet," said Hilary, "I wonder why I am not doing well in the past 2 weeks."

"Maybe because you're acting like a bragging loudmouth!" said Natalie. "Then maybe," said Hilary, "That I'm going to pound you!" "Okay," said Isabel, stopping her friend from hitting Natalie, "Don't get too violent."

"Fine," said Hilary. "That's a good girl," said Natalie. But after she said that, she felt something unusual. "Gee," said Hilary, "Isn't that what her mom said to her a while ago?"

"Kind of," answered Isabel. That's when Isabel noticed Natalie acting weird. "Natalie, what are you doing?" asked Isabel. "It feels like there's someone else here," replied Natalie. "Is it your parents?" asked Hilary.

"No," replied Natalie, "It's something else." "Something else?" asked Isabel, "Or someone else? Is it a Pokemon or people?" "I think people," answered Natalie. "Oh. And hello, Mr. big guy with a hammer," said Hilary. "Okay," said Natalie, "I think we need to be careful. And Mr. big guy with a hammer?"

"Who's that?" asked Isabel. "This guy in front of me," answered Hilary. "What?" Natalie and Isabel wanted to see who Hilary was talking to. They both turned around and saw a large man sitting right in front of Hilary.

"Uh, hello," said Hilary, attempting to make friends with the large man. However, the man did not respond. Instead, he just growled. "I don't think that guy wants to play with us," said Isabel nervously.

"Where did you come from?" asked Natalie, walking up to him. The man still didn't answer. Instead, he took out a large sledgehammer from a bush. "Oh," said Hilary, "I see that he's going to work."

"Well, I hope not," Natalie said doubtfully. "You think he's going to hammer bolts in?" asked Hilary. "And where are the bolts?" asked Natalie, sarcastically. The man aimed his sledgehammer at Hilary!

"He thinks we're the bolts!" screamed Natalie. She pulled Hilary out of the way before the sledgehammer smashed the ground that Hilary was standing on. "That was close!" exclaimed Hilary in shock. "He nearly smashed you!" exclaimed Natalie.

"Are you all right?" asked Isabel, running up to Hilary and Natalie. "Yes," replied Hilary, "He didn't smash me." The man pulled up his sledgehammer and attempt to strike again.

"What is that guy's problem?!" asked Hilary, "Does he hate short hair?" "Why did you have to ask that question?" asked Natalie. "Never mind!" cried Isabel. Hilary, Isabel and Natalie got out the man's way as he swung his sledgehammer at them, but missed.

Hilary, Isabel and Natalie managed to get behind a large tree without the man seeing them. The sledgehammer man started to search for the three girls, determined to crush them.

Natalie could see the man from behind the tree. "Oh no," Natalie said to herself, "Not again. I thought those Pokemon hunters or whatever they are were bad enough. Now this!"

"What did you say, Natalie?" asked Isabel. "We need to get out of here!" replied Natalie, but not too loud. "Hang on," said Hilary with an idea, "We'll send our Pokemon to stop that guy."

"Right there?" questioned Isabel, pointing to the man. They could see the man going berserk with his sledgehammer, still trying to find the three girls, as well as smashing another rock with his sledgehammer. "Uh, you do realize that guy will have a fun time smashing your Pokemon into pieces?" objected Natalie.

That's when the guy smashed another rock with his sledgehammer. "I see your point," said Isabel. "Now," said Natalie, "Right now, he doesn't know where we are."

"That guy is throwing a tantrum," said Hilary, "Smashing those rocks because we're not in his sight." "So that means we're safe, right?" asked Isabel.

"Yes," said Natalie, "Let's get away from here and I'll call my mom to do something about this guy." "Good idea," said Hilary, "Mason will do something about this guy."

And that's when Hilary bumped into a tree branch and snapped it off. The snapping sound attracted the sledgehammer guy and he charged toward the three girls with his sledgehammer.

"All right!" exclaimed Natalie, "Plan B! Split up!" In response, Natalie, Hilary and Isabel ran out in separate directions. The man ended up smashing the tree that they were hiding behind, thus knocking it down.

The three girls met up with each other in another place. "Everybody all right?" asked Natalie.

"Yeah," replied Hilary and Isabel. "It's clear that guy doesn't want us to go," said Isabel. "What happened to calling your mom?" asked Hilary. "We were supposed to get away without being noticed!" answered Natalie.

"Can we still do it?" asked Hilary. "Not anymore!" replied Natalie, "He's onto us! Next time, think before you break another branch that will attract a maniac!" "She has a point," said Isabel, "We shouldn't have gotten his attention."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Hilary, irritated. "I'll get him," declared Natalie. "Wait a minute!" retorted Isabel, but it was too late. Natalie was already charging towards the man. The man saw Natalie coming towards him and swung his sledgehammer at her.

However, he missed hitting Natalie. "Hey!" shouted Natalie after dodging the sledgehammer, "What the heck is your problem?!"

The man only responded by swinging his sledgehammer at her again. Natalie responded by dodging the sledgehammer once again, but this time, the sharp edge of the sledgehammer only hit Natalie's left shoulder and scratched it. But Natalie didn't care at the moment.

"So you don't want to play fair?" said Natalie, "All right then. Follow me, you ugly looser!" Natalie ran from the man. The man followed Natalie with his sledgehammer swinging in his hand. Natalie ran until she reached a cliff.

Natalie knew that there was nowhere to go now. And the sledgehammer man walked up to her, face to face. Hilary and Isabel also arrive, but they could do nothing to save their friend.

"Natalie!" screamed Isabel, "Get out of there!" Natalie just stood there, not moving. "Natalie!" screamed Hilary as the man prepared to smash Natalie with his sledgehammer. So, Natalie had to act quickly.

When the man swung his hammer, Natalie jumped out of the way as the sledgehammer smashed into the ground., which collapsed immediately.

The man felt the ground collapsing underneath his feet, and then, he started to loose his balance. Natalie manage to get away just in time. The man lost his footing, drops his sledgehammer and falls to his demise. Natalie was stunned, but safe.

"Natalie!" cried Isabel as she and Hilary rushed towards her, "That was crazy of you! Are you all right?" "Yeah," answered Natalie, "I got rid of that lunatic. Haven't I?"

Just then, they heard another crashing sound. The three girls looked down the cliff. "Whoa," exclaimed Isabel. "Is he gone?" asked Hilary. "Yeah," said Natalie, "I think so." "Natalie," said Hilary, "That had to be the second-craziest thing that you've ever done."

"Yeah," chuckled Natalie, "I guess, I am that kind of person." "Well," said Hilary, "I don't know what was with that guy, but you don't do something like that ever again!" "I could try," replied Natalie, "At least I'm okay." Then Isabel noticed Natalie's scratched shoulder.

"Natalie," said Isabel, "Your shoulder! He really did hit you." "It's nothing, really," exclaimed Natalie, "I can take care of it."

"But," said Isabel, "I better take care of your shoulder." "All right then," Natalie replied, as soon as she touched her scratched shoulder and saw some blood on her hand.

So Isabel bandaged Natalie's scratched shoulder. "Thanks," said Natalie, "My mom told me how you bandaged a Pokemon on your first day." "Thanks," said Isabel, "But should we let your mom know about this?"

"No," replied Natalie, "I think we better not tell anybody about this." "All right then," said Isabel. "Anyway," said Natalie, "I think I'm going home now." "Take care," said Isabel.

"You think she'll be all right?" asked Hilary. "I hope so," answered Isabel. Soon enough, Natalie returned home. "Mom, dad! I'm home!" she called out.

But before her parents could reply, Natalie quickly raced up to her room. The first thing Natalie did when she to her room was that she changed out of her torn jacket and put on a new one.

Also, she washes her hands. Then Natalie returned downstairs to see her parents. "Welcome home, Natalie," said Mason.

"Hey, mom, hey, dad," said Natalie. "Is there something wrong?" asked Woodruff. "No, mom," replied Natalie.


	10. A Quiet Day

A Quiet Day

The next day, Hilary and Isabel were enjoying their weekend off. They were hanging out in a nearby mountain range. "It's nice for Mason to give us our free weekend back," said Hilary.

"Yeah," said Isabel, "Even though I was getting used to our weekend work." "Well, I think I deserve to get my weekend back," thought Hilary.

"Okay," said Isabel, "But remember, it's because Mason wants to spend more family time. Understand?" "Sure," replied Hilary, "I understand." "Remember when Natalie was helping her mom out in the preserve area?" asked Isabel, "And they really had a good time."

"I saw that," replied Hilary. "Maybe," said Isabel. "Maybe we can spend time together as friends," said Hilary. "That's not what I was going to say," said Isabel, "And we're already doing that."

"Oh, I see," said Hilary, embarrassed. "So," Isabel said before Hilary interrupted her. "All right, I get it," said Hilary. "So why don't we enjoy our day together?" said Isabel.

"Sure," replied Hilary, "At least we won't have a little demon hanging out with us today." "Now, now," said Isabel, "Let's not get too crazy with name calling." "Who," asked Hilary.

"Come on," said Isabel, "Don't get cranky." "All right," said Hilary. "You know," said Isabel, "I've thought." "What?" asked Hilary. "Sometimes, you forget."

"Forget what?" asked Hilary. "Well, a lot of things," answered Isabel, "Natalie says so. Including what we say?" "What?!" exclaimed Hilary, "And how long have we've been best friends?" "About 10 years," answered Isabel.

"Thank you," said Hilary. "For now," said Isabel, "Well just relax." "All right," agreed Hilary. "By the way, I hope Natalie is doing fine," said Isabel.

"I hope so, too," said Hilary, "That madman with that giant hammer was scary. And he nearly smashed us into pieces." "I really hate to think about that," said Isabel.

"Then let's not think about that," said Hilary, "We're lucky to be alive." "Yes," said Isabel, "But don't get too comfortable. I don't think that's the end of those kinds of people."

"Yeah, I know," agreed Hilary, "They're still out there." "So, it's our job protect Pokemon from these guys," said Isabel. "Yes," agreed Hilary. "Hello, you girls," said a familiar voice.

"Oh, hey, Woodruff," said Isabel. "Nice day, isn't it?" asked Woodruff, "I was on my hike and then I saw you two out here. I see that you're enjoying your day off."

"Yep," said Hilary, "It's nice that your wife decided to give us a break." "So," said Isabel, "Where's Mason and Natalie?" "They've gone on a boating trip in the nearby lake," answered Woodruff, "While I decided to go take a look around here by myself."

"Oh," said Hilary. "I hope they're having a good time," said Isabel. "Good," said Hilary, and the she said to herself, "I knew that she won't be here with us today."

"So, enjoying your day today?" asked Woodruff. "Yes," replied Isabel. "It was-" Hilary was about to say something, but then Isabel interrupted her. "So," she said, "I heard that your are a ranger yourself."

"Yes," answered Woodruff, "I guess I am an independent ranger." "Interesting," said Isabel, "So you go to wherever you need to be?"

"Yes," answered Woodruff, "That's my job. My wife is in charge of one area, you already know that. While I travel around the region, going to wherever I'm needed."

"Yes," said Isabel, "You do." "Ok," agreed Woodruff. "Uh, Isabel," said Hilary, "I was going to ask him if he noticed anything unusual going on lately."

"Oh," said Woodruff, "Well, there hasn't been any recent unusual activities, as far as I know." "That's good," said Isabel. "Other than those idiots from 2 weeks ago," Woodruff thought to himself.

"But just to let you know, Natalie, has been acting weird lately. Did you two notice something funny about her?" "Well, sort of," replied Hilary.

"I sure hope Natalie can keep our secret with the man," Isabel thought to herself. Woodruff was about to say more, but then, he realized what time it is.

"Oh, I got to get to get back to my wife and child right now," he said, "I'll see you two later." "All right," said Isabel, "Say hi to Mason and Natalie for us."

"All right," said Woodruff, "I will. See you later." And so he left. "See you," said Hilary. "I think they'll have a good day," said Isabel, "And I hope they'll be all right."

"I think they will," said Hilary, "So let's go have fun ourselves." "We will," said Isabel. Time passed by quickly that day. By the end of the day, Hilary and Isabel were already back into town and were already tired.

"Man," groaned Hilary, "I didn't know it would take us this long to get down here from town to those mountains." "You can say that again," said Isabel.

"Well, we did spend most of our day in those mountains," said Hilary. "Yep," agreed Isabel. "So, I'll see you tomorrow," said Hilary.

"Okay," said Isabel, "Take care now." "Bye!" said Hilary. Both Hilary and Isabel ran off back to their homes.

However, both girls didn't know that they were being watched by a vengeful hunter. "Hmmm." The vengeful hunter growled in a low voice.

"I heard that these two girls were responsible for the demise of my minion. Okay then, getting into my sight will be the last things those girls will ever do!"


	11. Danger Strikes

Danger Strikes

A few days later, Hilary and Isabel were near a lake. "A nice day, huh?" asked Hilary. "Sure," replied Isabel. "I think it's a good day," replied Hilary. "Well," Hilary began. "So, is this how we are going to keep meeting like this?" A familiar voice said.

"I know who said that," Hilary said. That's when Natalie showed up. "Oh, hi, Natalie," said Isabel, "Nice to see you." "Yeah. It's becoming a typical meeting," said Isabel.

"Yeah," agreed Hilary, "I agree." "I know," said Natalie. "How are thing going?" asked Isabel. "Doing fine," answered Natalie.

"Then let's enjoy our day together," declared Hilary. "You're overdoing it again," said Natalie. "Darn it!" groaned Hilary. However, their day was about to take a turn for a nasty surprise.

"So, Natalie, are you doing all right now?" asked Isabel. "Yes," answered Natalie. "How's your shoulder doing?" asked Hilary. "It's doing better," answered Natalie.

"But do you think it's a good idea not to tell your parents about this?" asked Isabel. "Don't worry," answered Natalie, "I can take care of it." "Okay," said Hilary, "If you say so."

"But I'm not sure if it's a good idea," thought Isabel. What Isabel thought would end up being true. It was nearly 15 minutes since Natalie met up with Isabel and Hilary when it happened.

"You disgust me!" a menacing sounding voice shouted. "What the heck?!" said Natalie. "Who said that?" asked Isabel.

"Hello, you little brats," the voice continued. "Uh, Natalie," said Hilary, "Is this a new friend?" "No," answered Natalie, seriously, "Who are you?"

"I am called the Enraged Savage," answered the man and that when he showed himself to the girls, walking out from behind a bush. "Wow, you are really lame," said Natalie. "Don't you dare call me lame!" bellowed the Enraged Savage. Hilary jumped in surprise.

"You don't have to shout!" she said. "Shut your mouth!" shouted the Enraged Savage, "I hear that you've caused a lot of trouble for one of my friends." "What are you talking about?" asked Natalie.

"My sledgehammer friend," replied the Enraged Savage, "In case you've forgotten." "We haven't forgotten," snarled Natalie. "So, you're saying that you let that overweight man attack us with that sledgehammer a few days ago?" asked Isabel.

"Yes," said the Enraged Savage, "And now, he's gone! Thanks to you!" "Look, here," said Natalie, trying to reason with the Enraged Savage, "I didn't want to hurt him, but he tried to kill us!"

"Exactly!" replied the Enraged Savage. "What?" gasped Natalie, "You're saying that you're friends with that guy?" "You can put like that," answered the Enraged Savage.

"Then why did you have him try to crush us?" asked Isabel. "Hmm," the Enraged Savaged pondered, "Maybe because he doesn't like you?!"

"What?" exclaimed Natalie, "Is it because you hate Pokemon trainers?!" "Yes!" said the Enraged Savage. "Okay," said Hilary, "That has got to be the lamest explanation that I've ever heard of."

"Shut up!" shouted the Enraged Savage. "So, uh, do you want to play paddy-cake?" Hilary asked The Enraged Savage, but he only stared at Hilary with an evil look. That's when he pulled out a rifle from his jacket and responded, "Here is my answer!"

He aimed his rifle at Hilary. "That's not the answer that I wanted!" exclaimed Hilary. "Hilary!" shouted Natalie, "Get out of the way!" Natalie pushed Hilary out of the way as the Enraged Savage fired his first gunshot.

"That was close!" Natalie said sternly. "No problem," thought the Enraged Savage, and then he aimed his gun at Natalie and Hilary.

Natalie responded quickly by picking up a large rock and used it as a shield the moment the gunshot was fired, which ricochet off the rock. Natalie then threw the rock at the Enrage Savage's left leg.

"ARGH!" he cried in pain. "Come on!" shouted Natalie, "Let's get out of here!"

So, Natalie, Hilary and Isabel got away. "I'll blow you all up for this!" screamed the Enraged Savage as soon as he recovered and fired multiple gunshots; The three girls manage to avoid all the gunshots and hide behind a tree.

"Holy radiation belt!" said Hilary. "Shush!" hissed Natalie. The Enraged Savage fired a few more gunshots until he ran out of ammo, but he quickly reloaded his rifle.

"I can guess that there's no way we can send our Pokemon to stop this guy," thought Isabel. "You're right," agreed Hilary. "Let's get away from this guy!" cried Natalie. "Agreed!" Hilary shouted. "I won't let you escape!" shouted the Enraged Savage.

"Did you have to go and open your big mouth?" asked Natalie. "I'm sorry!" replied Hilary. Natalie quickly jumped out from the hiding place, scooped up a pile of dirt and threw it into the Enraged Savage's eyes, causing him to go blind for a moment, and also firing his rifle at nothing.

"Now we run!" shouted Natalie. "Agreed again!" replied Isabel. And so they ran away. After the Enraged Savage recovered and got his eyesight back, he resume hunting down the girls, who were all running away once again.

"Nice job of mimicking a Pokemon sand attack," commented Hilary. "Thanks," replied Natalie, "But don't give your opinion now!" "Keep running!" shouted Isabel.

However, Hilary and Isabel managed to run ahead of Natalie.

Meanwhile, Mason was just walking nearby. She was one her break and decided to go walking around. However, her moment of peacefulness is about to get interrupted.

One moment, she was walking, the next, she was on the ground; Hilary and Isabel ran right into Mason, bumped into her and accidentally pushed her down.

"Oh, hey, Mason," said Hilary, nervously. "Hilary! Isabel!" Mason exclaimed, "What on Earth are you doing?!" "We're running from a psychopath!" cried Hilary.

"A psyco-what?!" Mason said out loud. That's when she heard gunshot sounds. "The psychopath is coming here now!" Hilary said in a wimpy voice. "Isabel! Hilary!" said Mason, seriously, "Where is Natalie?"

"I'm right here, mom!" Natalie exclaimed when she caught up to Hilary and Isabel. "Natalie!" exclaimed Mason, "Thank goodness you're all right!" "Thanks," Natalie was about to say more before Mason interrupted her.

"Now!" said Mason, "I want you all to go find a place to hide! Everyone!" "Okay," replied Isabel. "There!" said Hilary, pointing at a large rock. "Quickly!" said Isabel.

They got behind the large rock as quickly as they can before the Enraged Savage showed up. "Who is that man?" asked Mason, quietly. "He called himself the Enraged Savage," answered Isabel, "He says he doesn't like us, so he's going to shoot us."

"Okay," said Mason, "I don't know who this man is. All I know is that he has a gun." "Yeah, that's true," said Isabel. The Enraged Savage showed up. But he doesn't know where the girls are.

"Come on out you cowards!" he shouted. "So, how do we get around this guy?" asked Isabel. "Okay," said Mason, "I have an idea." But Natalie wanted to do something about the Enraged Savage.

"I'm not going to let this nuthead hurt my mom and my friends!" thought Natalie. So, she snuck away without letting Mason, Isabel and Hilary noticing.

"Now," said Mason, seriously, "I could distract the guy long enough for you to get out of here." "But what about you?" asked Isabel. "Don't worry about me," said Mason, "I'll be fine. Now get ready to run. And get Natalie to safety."

"Okay," agreed Isabel. That's when Hilary noticed that Natalie is gone. "Okay, where is she?" thought Hilary. "Get ready to run out of here," said Mason, getting ready to charge in.

"Yeah!" called out Hilary, "But look up there!" "What?!" answered Mason. They could see that Natalie was on top of the large rock and it looks like she is going to jump onto the Enraged Savage.

That's what she did. "Natalie, don't!" shouted Mason, the moment Natalie landed on the Enraged Savage. Natalie then wrapped her arms around the Enraged Savage's head, thus blinding him.

"Natalie!" shouted Mason, "Get off of that guy! Now!" Although the Enraged Savaged started to go ballistic, Natalie did not listen. The next thing that happened, the Enraged Savage started firing his rifle randomly. "Natalie!" shouted Mason as dodged one bullet, "Stop!" "Natalie!" cried Hilary, "Are you crazy?!"

Natalie still didn't answer, and she hung on tightly. The Enrage Savage fired his rifle in all directions uncontrollably. He continued firing; his last several shots, nothing happened. "Natalie, get off of him right now!" shouted Mason, starting to get worried.

The Enraged Savage continued moving wildly until he grabbed Natalie by her left leg and slammed her to the ground. "I'll blow you up!" screamed the Enraged Savage, aiming his rifled at Natalie. Mason, Hilary and Isabel watched in horror for the next thing to happen.

The Enraged Savage pulled his trigger, but nothing happened. "Blast!" he exclaimed, "Out of ammo!" He was going to reload his rifle again.

That's when Mason charged at the Enraged Savage and punched him in the face really hard. The Enraged Savage was knocked unconscious and fell to the ground.

"Thanks mom," said Natalie as Mason helped her back on her feet. However, Mason said nothing; she didn't look very happy. Instead, she tied up the Enraged Savage and made a phone call on her cell phone.

Hilary and Isabel ran up to Natalie. They were both worried about her. "Natalie," said Isabel, "Are you all right?" "Yes," replied Natalie, "I think I am." "Natalie," said Isabel, "That guy could have killed you!"

"I know," said Natalie, "I didn't want him to hurt any of you." Isabel said nothing in reply. "Natalie," said Hilary, "You are one crazy girl." "Yeah," answered Natalie.

"You realized that you could have been hurt," said Isabel, "Or worse!" "I know," said Natalie. "Next time before you do something crazy like that," said Hilary, "Make sure it's not as insane as what happened today." "Fine," said Natalie.

By now, Mason had finished her phone call, and she heard everything Hilary, Isabel, and Natalie has said. They were about to say more when they were interrupted by an angry sounding voice.

"Enough!" Natalie, Hilary and Isabel got stunned and found that Mason was not happy with them.

"Hilary! Isabel!" Mason said in a serious voice, "I want you two to go home now!" "All right, then," said Isabel, "Bye, Natalie. Take care. "See you, Natalie," said Hilary, nervously. Hilary and Isabel went back home.

Then Mason turned to Natalie. "Natalie!" Mason said sternly, "You're staying with me for the rest of the day! We're going to have a long talk when we get home."

"Yes, mom," said Natalie, knowing that she is in trouble. They both waited until the Enraged Savage, who too unconscious to do anything, was arrested by Officer Jenny. So for the rest of the day, Natalie followed Mason back to the preserve center.

All Natalie did was wait in a room while her mother was busy with her work. But neither said anything. Soon enough, it was time to go home. Natalie knew she was in for a serious lecture when they got back home; Woodruff wasn't home when they return.

Natalie sat down in the living room and prepared for a serious lecture. "I can't understand this!" muttered Mason when she walked into the living room and Natalie just sat there and began to listen.

"I don't understand this at all!" Mason scolded Natalie, "Natalie! What you did today was extremely dangerous!" "I know, mom," said Natalie in a sad tone of voice.

"You disobeyed me!" continued Mason, "I told you to stay behind me! But what did you do instead? You tried to take on an armed gunman by yourself!" "Yes, mom," replied Natalie.

"That man could have killed you!" Mason continued, "Do you realized how worried sick I was?!" Yes," Natalie replied in a sad tone of voice and that's when she realized her mistake.

"I don't know what else to say anymore!" Mason went on to say, "You know how dangerous that man was! You should remember why I didn't bring you into the preserve when the Pokemon poacher ran wild!"

But Natalie was remembering her incident with two other creeps instead of listen to what Mason was saying.

"Natalie," said Mason. But Natalie kept on thinking. Mason slammed her hand on the table to get Natalie's attention. "Natalie!" Mason yelled, "Are you listening to me?!"

"Yes, mom!" replied Natalie, startled. "You know that I don't like it when I have to raise my voice at you!" "Yes, mom," replied Natalie. "After this, I'm going to talk to your father as soon as he gets back home! I don't know what else to do with you!"

Just then, Woodruff came home and walked into the living room. He heard almost everything Mason said before he walked into the house.

"Mason, is everything all right?" he asked, concerned. "No," answered Mason, sternly, "I had to teach our child a lesson. She did something-"

Before Mason could say anymore, Natalie got up and ran towards Woodruff, crying. "Dad!" cried Natalie, "I can't take it anymore!" "What is it?" asked Woodruff.

"Dad!" cried Natalie, "We have to tell mom what happened weeks earlier!" "Tell me what happened weeks earlier?" repeated Mason.

"There's something we should have told you, mom!" said Natalie. "All right," said Mason, sternly, "What is going on?" "Honey," said Woodruff, grimly, "There's something you should know about."

"Yes," said Mason, "What?" "Honey," said Woodruff, "A few weeks ago, me and Natalie were both attacked by idiot hunters." "What idiot hunters?" asked Mason.

"They netted us," said Natalie, "And then they tried to shoot us, but failed." "Wait," said Mason, starting to get worried, "When did this happen?"

"On the second day of the ranger training day for my friends," answered Natalie. "So, several weeks passed, and now, you're telling me this," said Mason, starting to feel uncomfortable, "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"We thought they weren't worthy enough to be real threats," Woodruff admitted. "And now," said Natalie, "You saw what happened today, mom, and there's something else I should have told you as well."

"What?!" Mason exclaimed. "A few days ago," Natalie told Mason and Woodruff, "Me and my friends got attacked by a maniac with a sledgehammer!"

"What?!" exclaimed Mason, "What?!" "And I got a scratch from that sledgehammer!" exclaimed Natalie, and she rolled up her right sleeve to show her parents her bandage shoulder.

"So that's why you've been acting weird lately," Woodruff said. "Natalie!" said Mason out loud, "Why didn't you show me that before?!" "I didn't think it was that serious," replied Natalie, "But my friend, Isabel helped bandage it. So, mom?"

But Mason did not say anything. Instead, she ran out of the living room. Natalie and Woodruff did nothing else as they heard steps banging, and then they heard a door slamming.

Next, they heard a soft crying sound. Natalie and Woodruff both knew that they had made a mistake.

"Mommy is upset," said Natalie, "What have we done?"


	12. Comfort

Comfort

Several minutes passed; Woodruff and Natalie just sat in the living room, thinking about what happened. They were still worried about Mason. "Maybe we should check up on her and see if she's all right now," said Woodruff.

"Yes, dad," replied Natalie, "We have to see if mommy's all right." So they went upstairs. Croconaw followed them as well. When they got upstairs, they turned to the Woodruff and Mason's bedroom door.

They could hear Mason still crying from behind the door. "She's still upset," said Natalie. "I know," said Woodruff, "She's suffering a mental meltdown."

Natalie was going to ask what "Mental meltdown" means but she decided not to. Instead, they opened the door to find that Mason had her head buried in a pillow, with her arms wrapped around it. She was still crying, but not as much as earlier.

"Honey," said Woodruff, "Are you all right?" "Fine," sobbed Mason, but her voice was muffled by the pillow. "All right, you're feeling fine," said Woodruff, sarcastically, "Now please, tell us how you really feel." "At this moment," sobbed Mason, "I don't know anymore."

Natalie got onto the bed. She crawled up to Mason and then placed her hand onto Mason's back. "Mommy," said Natalie, "Why are you crying? Please don't cry anymore." "I'm not crying," Mason muttered. "But mom," said Natalie, "You were crying. And you still are."

"I'm sorry," said Mason, "I don't know what to say." "I know what to say," Natalie said, "I didn't mean for this to happen. I never want it to happen! We didn't know!"

"Mason," said Woodruff, "Listen to your daughter." Mason just said nothing. However, she managed to stop crying. "There you go, honey," said Woodruff.

"Yeah," muffled Mason, sadly, "Now, I'm listening." "All right, honey," said Woodruff, patting Mason on the back, "That's a good girl."

"Mom," said Natalie, "I just want to say is that I love you. Daddy loves you, too. And we're really sorry about not telling you what happened."

Mason managed to reply without feeling sad. "Well, now, do you realize how dangerous that was?" she replied, "And do you know how worried I was?"

"Yes, mom," answered Natalie, "We understand. Now can you try to get up?" "I don't know if I can right now," said Mason. "Come on, mom," said Natalie, "Please get up." "Fine," said Mason. She did get up, but she still had her pillow on her face.

"Come on, honey," said Woodruff, you can do better than that." So Mason removed the pillow from her face. She still looked sad. "Hey," said Woodruff, "Are you feeling a bit better?"

"I don't know anymore," said Mason. "Maybe you need help," said Woodruff. "Yes," replied Mason, "I do need help." "I'm sorry that this happened, mom," said Natalie, "I didn't think it would be like what happened today."

"And I'm sorry for not telling you about all this as well," said Woodruff, "I really am. I didn't know." "Listen," said Mason, "You're my husband. You should have known about it."

"Yes," said Woodruff, "I should have known that it would happen. I'm sorry." "You should never have underestimate those guys," said Mason, "But-."

"Mom!" shouted Natalie, but to her surprise, Mason hugged her. "I think you two have learned your lesson," Mason said. "Yes, mom," said Natalie, "We have. So, you're feeling better now?"

"Yes!" answered Mason. Just then, Woodruff kissed Mason. "I'm glad that you're feeling better now, and it's because," said Woodruff, "I love you." "Yes," said Mason, "And I love you, too."

"And I love you to, mom and dad," said Natalie. "I'm sorry for the way I acted," said Mason. "It's okay," said Natalie, "And-" "I know," said Mason, "I know what you're going to say you're sorry for. You already said it." "That's good," said Woodruff.

Just then, Croconaw jumped onto the bed. "Hey, Croconaw," said Natalie, "You want to see mom? Okay." Mason turned to see her Croconaw. "Croconaw," she said, "Things are all right now."

The whole family agreed. Only to have Croconaw ended up jumping onto Natalie by mistake.

"Croconaw!" she exclaimed, "I get it! I get it! You're happy now!" "Croconaw," smiled Mason, "I'm right here." Before Mason could finsish what she said, Croconaw jumped right on top of her.

"Okay, Croconaw," smiled Mason, "I'm glad that you're excited!" "He is happy that you're happy mom," smiled Natalie. "She's right," agreed Woodruff.

"All right, I think we've all had enough for today," said Mason. "I agree," said Woodruff. "Me too," said Natalie, "Why don't we call it a night early tonight?" "I think that's a good idea," said Woodruff.

"Sure," said Mason, but she turned to Natalie with a smile, "Oh, and by the way, I think you'll be staying in our sight for the next month. You're grounded for making me worry so much." "All right, mom," replied Natalie, "I'm all right with that."

"That's a good girl," smiled Natalie. "I think it's fair," agreed Woodruff. "Yes," said Natalie. After that, everyone changed out of their clothes and into their pajamas. Croconaw was already asleep when Mason and Woodruff got into bed together.

Natalie went to her bed. However, after several minutes, she couldn't get to sleep. So she decided to sleep with her parents tonight.

She saw her parents fast asleep. So Natalie quietly got into bed with her parents. However, Mason woke up when she felt a bump.

"Natalie?" said Mason, "What are you doing-" "Sorry, mom," said Natalie, "But I can't help it when you're not feeling all right. So I'm going to sleep with you tonight."

"All right, Natalie," said Mason, "You can sleep with us tonight." "Thank you, mom," said Natalie, "Good night."


	13. Friendship

Friendship

Early the next morning, the family were all still asleep. A few minutes later, Woodruff was the first to wake up. He turned to see Mason and Natalie still asleep.

"I hope you'll be all right today," he smiled placing his hand on Mason and then Natalie. "You, too, Natalie." Woodruff left the room and went downstairs.

In a few minutes, Natalie woke up. "Hey, mom," she said quietly, "Are you feeling better now?" But she knew that Mason was still asleep. Natalie decided to do nothing more, but wait for a few minutes. "Mom," thought Natalie, "I won't forget what happened yesterday."

Just then, Croconaw jumped onto the bed, but not too rough. "Hey, Croconaw," said Natalie, "Good morning. Mommy is still asleep." But not for long. In a second, Mason woke up.

"Good morning, mom," said Natalie, "Are you feeling better today?" "I think so," said Mason. Then she looked at Natalie and Croconaw. "Actually," she said, "I am feeling better today."

"That's great, mom," said Natalie, and she hugged Mason. "I'm just glad you're all right," smiled Mason, "But remember, for one month, you have to obey our orders." "Yes, mom," replied Natalie, "I'm okay with it. You told me that yesterday."

"That's a good girl," said Mason, "Now let's get breakfast." So, Mason and Natalie and Croconaw got out of bed and headed downstairs. They found Woodruff, getting ready to make breakfast.

"Hey Mason and Natalie and Croconaw," he smiled, "I see that you're both awake now." "Yes," smiled Mason. "We're feeling better now," exclaimed Natalie. "That's good," said Woodruff as he hugged Mason and Natalie.

"All right," said Natalie, "Let's have breakfast!" "Agreed," replied Mason. Mason got her Croconaw something to eat for breakfast and that's when they hear the doorbell ring. Natalie could guess who it was.

"It must be Isabel," thought Natalie. "Don't forget Hilary," smiled Mason. "Sure, mom," said Natalie. "I'll get it," said Mason as she opened the front door.

They were both right; it was Isabel and Hilary. "Hello, Hilary and Isabel," said Mason. "Hi," said Hilary. "We wanted to see if Natalie is okay," said Isabel. "Yes," said Hilary, "We were worried about her." "Hilary, Isabel," said Mason, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for yelling at you two."

"We forgive you," said Isabel. "And Natalie is okay," answered Mason, "I just had to give her a stern lecture." "I understand," said Isabel. Just then, Natalie showed up.

"Hey, Isabel," she said. "Natalie," said Hilary, "We wanted to check if you were all right. And my name is Hilary." "Well," said Natalie, "Then, "Hill-air-rey" and Isabel, thanks." "Will you get my name right?" thought Hilary.

"So, mom," said Natalie, "May I go with my friends?" Mason thought about for a second. "All right, Natalie, you may go," said Mason at last, "But remember, stay close to home and please come home when I call you."

"Okay, mom," agreed Natalie. So Natalie, Isabel and Hilary only gone to a nearby neighborhood block. "So, Natalie," asked Hilary, "How did it go with your mom?" "She took it really hard," answered Natalie, "She was worried about us." "I know," said Isabel.

"Listen," said Natalie, "You know that man was really dangerous with that weapon. And I didn't want you to get hurt. I wanted nobody to get hurt. That's why I tried to stop him myself."

"Well, kid," said Isabel, "You know that you could have been hurt." "I never thought of that," said Natalie.

"Of course you weren't thinking about that!" said Hilary. "Wait a minute," said Isabel, "Did you tell her about that giant mad sledgehammer guy that wanted to crush us?" "Yes," replied Natalie. "But come on," said Hilary, "We were lucky that he didn't kill us."

"You shouldn't brag about it, you idiot!" said Natalie in a scolding tone of voice, "We may have survived his wrath, but when I told my mom about it, she got upset!" "I understand," said Hilary, feeling ashamed. "What else happened?" asked Isabel.

"Well," said Natalie, "I told her about the time that me and dad got attacked by some lame Pokemon hunters." "Lame Pokemon hunters?" repeated Hilary.

"Okay," said Isabel, "Your mom told us about Pokemon hunters, but why lame?" "These guys failed to threaten us," answered Natalie, "That's why we didn't tell you about them, and I thought the creeps that attacked us were like those guys."

"Oh yeah," said Isabel, "You compared those two men with the hunters that attacked you and your dad." "Right," said Natalie, "Now I know it was a huge mistake."

"Now you know," said Isabel, "These guys can be dangerous if they want to." "I think I learned my lesson," said Natalie. "So what happened with your mom?" asked Hilary.

"Me and my dad told her about the creeps," said Natalie, "And it overwhelmed her, and thus she had an emotional meltdown." "Ouch," said Hilary, "You know, I never had a-." "Silence!" Isabel snapped at Hilary, interrupting her.

"Me and dad had to help her recover," continued Natalie, "And everything turned out all right in the end." "That's good," said Hilary. "Remember," said Natalie, "She care for us, as well as for me, and I never wanted to see her or my dad very sad."

"I know," said Isabel. "Anyway," said Hilary, "We came to see if you were all right." "Uh, you and your family," corrected Isabel.

"Thanks," said Natalie. "Sorry if we can't go somewhere nice today," said Isabel, "We really haven't planned out our day today."

"That's okay," said Natalie, "I can't go anywhere I want to for now. I think I'll be spending a lot more time with my parents for a while." "Let me guess," said Hilary, "You're in trouble, right?"

"Yes," replied Natalie. Just then Mason showed up. "Natalie," she said, "It's time to go home. Breakfast is ready." "All right, mom," replied Natalie. Then she turned to Hilary and Isabel. "Well," she continued, "Its time for me to go home."

"All right," said Isabel. "I suggest that you two enjoy your day today," said Natalie, "Take care you two." "You too as well," said Isabel.

"But you know what," said Hilary, "I like you, Natalie, you little kid." "All right," said Natalie, "But don't you mean "Little demon?", kid?""Not anymore," replied Hilary. "That's fine with me," smiled Natalie, "Ms. Hilary." "Bye," said Natalie. And Mason and Natalie returned home.

"Well," said Hilary, "I was about to call her Nata-life." "I heard that!" called Natalie. "She has good hearing," said Isabel. "I've just found that out," replied Hilary.


End file.
